Blood Is Thicker Than Darkness
by xXSilentSanctuaryXx
Summary: After everything that happened in the City Of Glass, Clary and her friends return to New York. With Valentine dead and Sebastian/Jonathan's body missing, Clary begins her training and has slowly become a very skilled shadowhunter. But while life continues on as normal trouble is lurking in the darkness and many secrets will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Is Thicker Than Darkness

Prologue

After everything that happened in The Glass City Clary Fray and her friends returned to New York, and soon began her Shadowhunter training. Jace Lightwood begins a intense training program and Clary slowly progresses and becomes an exceptional shadowhunter. With Clary living and training at the Institute her, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, and Magnus spend a great deal of time together. Her mother Jocelyn Fairchild and her boyfriend Luke Garroway stayed in Idris to take care of business with the council so Clary is left under the watchful eyes of Maryse and Robert Lightwood, who make sure they keep to a strict school schedule. (Much to the young Shadowhunters dismay, they would rather train all day instead of doing any kind of actual studying.)

No matter what happened in Alicante and how far Downwolrders and Shadowhunters have come together to stop Valentine, and the advent of the new council, there will always be demons to fight. So life continues on for the Shadowhunters of the New York Institute with nightly demon hunts, and extensive training every day. Unfortunately a familiar darkness is rising from the shadows and soon they will face dangers they can't even fathom. Clary's family will be shaken by secrets that no one could have imagined possible, while one of their own was responsible for helping keep to keep everything hidden. But maybe just maybe these secrets will bring everyone together and help fight the darkness that is coming for them and the Shadowhunter World.

* * *

_**OK so this is my first ever FanFiction, and this prologue is basically to give you a little insight into what has happened and what is to come. I will be posting the first chapter later tonight, and would greatly appreciate any feedback you might have so please review**!_

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMI that all belongs to Cassandra Clare.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMI that belongs to Cassandra Clare)**

* * *

Blood Is Thicker Than Darkness

Chapter 1

Isabelle's Cooking

"No absolutely not! There is no way that I'm eating that Isabelle." Said Jace Lightwood as he sat down at the kitchen counter after a particularly grueling training session, with his girlfriend Clary Fray, who was by the refrigerator watching the siblings bicker.

"Oh come on Jace it's not that bad! I've been working on this stew all afternoon, the least you can do it try it!"

"I'm sorry Isabelle but I can't deprive the world of this face", Jace says with all seriousness and puts on a rather grave expression "and eating your food will no doubt endanger my life."

Isabelle makes a sound of indignation and gives her brother a stern glare before turning her gaze on Clary, and gives her puppy dog eyes "Will you try my stew Clary?"

"Ummm uhhh … Izzy you know I love you but your cooking isn't always edible at the best of times and…" Clary manages to stutter out earning her a very venomous look from her friend causing her to stop her jumbled reply.

"Fine if no one will try it I guess I'll just have to dump it," Isabelle says with a pout as she carries the pot of stew from the stove over to the sink.

"Once again we escape another food related disaster, and my face will live to see another day," says Jace will a smirk. After dumping her stew down the sink Isabelle grabs a handful of takeout menus from a drawer, walks over and hits Jace upside the head with them. "Why don't you just shut it Jace, and do something useful by ordering dinner", she says and goes to leave the room only to be stopped by the very flamboyant Magnus Bane who has just barged in though the kitchen door with his boyfriend Alec Lightwood hot on his heels.

"Darlings we are going out tonight!" Exclaims Magnus as he looks around the kitchen then scrunches up his nose, "What is that awful smell, did Church leave another dead rat behind the fridge again?"

To which Clary snorts with laughter and Jace says "No that was just Izzy's latest attempt at assassinating the whole family, by way of her cooking." Isabelle blushes and says trying to change the subject "So we're going out tonight" Where to?"

"Well to Pandemonium of course, I thought we could all use a night out", says Magnus with a beaming smile. At this news Clary lights up with excitement "Yes! I've been dying to go out, and after all the training we have all done today I think it's a great idea. Maybe we'll even get in some demon hunting in while we're there!"

The others in the kitchen can't help but catch Clary's excitement and are leaving the kitchen to go get ready. Unfortunately Clary wasn't so lucky and Isabelle grabs her arm, "Oh Clary come with me we'll get ready together," Then turns to everyone else and says "We'll meet you guys downstairs in an hour!" While Izzy proceeds to drag Clary down the hall she looks back at Jace and mouths "Save Me!" To which he chuckles, blows her a kiss and walks away to get ready. At this point Clary is defeated because there no point in struggling and follows Izzy to her room to commence on an hours' worth of hair pulling torture.

* * *

One Hour Later

**(Clary's POV)**

After what feels like forever Isabelle finally lets Clary see what she has done and the result is stunning. Izzy styled Clary's hair so the normally bright red frizz, was now controlled effortless curls that framed her face and hung down to mid back. Her makeup was simple with a dark smoky eye that made the emerald orbs seem extremely bright, a light pink lip gloss, and a light layer of powder that made her skin look flawless even with the freckles. Even though Clary was unsure about the dress at first she has no doubts now, the tight green dress came to about mid-thigh and had a sheer lace overlay with a high-low hem line, and matching sheer sleeves. Finally to top of the outfit a pair of four inch knee high black leather boots, "Wow Izzy! This is amazing thank you so much, and you look stunning, this is by far some of your best work!"

Isabelle was dressed exactly like Clary except she was wearing a white dress instead of green, and her long black hair was done in a long braid over her left shoulder. "Thanks Clary! I think so too, now let's weapon up and go meet the boys," said Izzy with a wicked grin. Clary grabbed four daggers and put two in each boot, and strapped two seraph blades to her thigh holster, while Isabelle does the same and then wraps her gold whip around her wrist. Then with matching smiles they headed off downstairs to meet the boys and Clary was not disappointed with the sight that greeted her. Alec and Jace both wore dark button up shirts with dark pants, while Magnus's outfit was a little more extravagant. He wore skintight sparkly blue skinny jeans, with a neon green shirt, and a white blazer jacket. But the best part is the look on Jace's face because he was totally awestruck and couldn't take his eyes off me, and as I approach he finally speaks in a hushed voice "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself", I say and lean up and give him a kiss but as I go to pull away he grabs my neck and deepens the kiss. Unfortunately our impromptu make out session is interrupted by someone clearing their throat "Umm guys we'd kinda like to get going", says Alec and chuckles. After breaking apart Clary blushes and Jace smirks, grabs her hand and they all head out of the Institute on their way to Pandemonium.

* * *

**_So that's chapter one I hope everyone enjoyed it, for the first few chapters those will be up pretty quickly but if I continue the story I will only be updating maybe once a week. So please read and review and tell me what you think! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMI it is all Cassandra Clare's)**

* * *

Blood Is Thicker Than Darkness

Chapter 2

Chaos In The Club

**(Clary POV)**

When they got to Pandemonium they went straight to the head of the line and the bouncer let them in, inside the club there were flashing lights in all different colors and a smoky haze filled the room. As soon as they got by the crowd on the dance floor to the bar Isabelle raced off shouting something about finding Simon over her shoulder, as he was supposed to meet them there.

While Izzy was looking for her boyfriend Alec, Magnus, Jace, and Clary made their way onto the dance floor after getting some drinks.

Clary and Jace danced for what seemed like hours bodies close together moving in sync to the beat of the music. Sometimes when it was a song they both particularly liked they would sing it out loud, even though they couldn't be heard by anyone but themselves over the noise of the club.

A while later Jace spins me around and I see something rather strange, there was a flash of brown hair and then a familiar looking face, but the next second she was gone and I'm not sure I really saw anyone at all. But soon we are joined by everyone else and start dancing in a big group and I completely forget about the girl with the brown hair.

And then we all feel it, a demon.

I start looking around to see if I can find it and sure enough there he is just behind a group of rather rambunctious teens covered in glitter. "I've spotted him; he's towards the center of the dance floor", I say to the other. "I'm going to be the bait and lead him off and you guys-" just as I'm about go over the plan Magnus curses under his breath ("Shit!") and rushes off toward the back of the club and the emergency exit. Alec looks like he wants to follow but thinks better of it and stays behind with the others.

"As I was say-" but once again I'm interrupted this time by Jace "Clary I'm not sure that's such a good idea maybe Isabelle shou-" "No Jace! I'm ready for this every time we go out Isabelle is always the bait, because you don't think I can handle it but I know I can!" Isabelle gives me a satisfied nod and smile for sticking up for myself, Simon winks and gives me a sly grin, Alec sends me a thumbs up, and Jace looks at me with a shocked expression that clears and I can see pride and love in his eyes. "You're right Clary", and leans over and gives me a quick kiss "So what's the plan guys?"

So we quickly strategize that'll I'll lead the demon somewhere private and the rest will follow and wait for my signal and then we will finish off the demon together.

As I'm making my way over to the demon I see that flash of brown hair again, and I have to do a double take. But once again the girl is gone and I continue on my way to the center of the dance floor where the demon turns around and grins. I move over and begin to dance with him, "Hi there handsome" I say coyly '"Hello there, what's your name beautiful?" I lean up closer to his ear and whisper haughtily "I'm Emmy, and I think we should take this somewhere more private" I wink and grab his hand to drag him away, and out of the corner of my eye I see the others start to follow.

At the back of the club I see a door that reads 'Storage, Employees Only' and head that way. As we enter the room I leave the door open a crack so the others can get in once the demon is distracted. I start to push the demon against the wall away from the door grab a dagger from my boot and see the others sneak inside, "So what's your name handsome?" I say as I try not to gag from the stench of being this close to him "My names Mike beautiful", and he reaches up and caresses my check. "Well Mike " I hiss "it's time for you to die", from the corner of the room Isabelle's whip lashes out and wraps around the demon and I bring my dagger up to his throat. The demon makes and inhuman scream at the contact of the whip and starts to struggle and my dagger pierces his neck a bit and he stops "You filthy nephilim children, you will all die by the hands of the master!", he screeches out and as he speaks a forked tongue comes flickering out of his mouth like a snake, how charming (gag!).

"What the hell are you talking about demon", Alec asks from behind me "The Master has risen and he is looking for two girls, and with them he with destroy all shadow hunters" the demon sneers at them. "Oh let's just kill him already and get it over with" says Jace and pulls out a seraph blade and whispers "Ariel" and his blade ignites a bright blue casting his face in shadow to look like an avenging angel.

The demon looks terrified and starts pleading for his life while wriggling under my blade which cuts his neck deeper "Please I have information Morgenstern i-" "Valentine is dead and won't be coming back and neither will you when we're done with you" says Isabelle and tightens her whip. "No, no not Valentine the other one his son, he is alive and is coming for the gir-" "ENOUGH!", I scream and plunge my dagger to the hilt in his heart.

The demon goes limp and vanishes, and I feel a chill creep up my spine "Clary" Jace says and places his hand on my shoulder and I shake it off, and give him an apologetic smile. "Not now let's find Magnus and get the hell out of here", I say while everyone looks at me worriedly but agrees none the less, I grab Jace's hand and don't let go all the way home.

* * *

**(? POV)**

Magnus told me that he was going out tonight and that they we weren't to leave the apartment, fat chance in hell of that happening. I'm sick of being stuck here and we're going crazy being here hour after hour, you can only beat someone up so many times before that gets boring too. So we decided to follow Magnus tonight, we put on our runes and head out to the club Pandemonium.

When we get there the line is half way around the block but the bouncer sees our runes and lets us in in front of the crowd. We head straight to the bar for the best vantage point and see Magnus walk in with the Shadowhunters, and they're heading straight toward us. We quickly change positions to the middle of the dance floor to conceal ourselves better and as the night goes on the group begins to dance and so do we. But I'm mesmerized I never would have guessed she was so similar, and then her boyfriend spins her around and I swear she sees me. I do an about face and hide myself deeper in the crowd, if Bane finds out I'm dead like deader than dead.

A while later we feel it, there's a demon. I look around and spot it not ten feet away in the middle of the dance floor. But unfortunately we are not the only ones who have noticed and the other Shadowhunters are looking our way. Magnus sees us "Shit" the three of us say in unison and then we are turning tail and running the other way. As we make our way to the back of the club and the emergency exit I turn my head to see how close Bane is and see the girl again and I think she sees me too "Damn it" I mutter and keep running for the door.

We are through the door and not even half way down the alley before Magnus reaches us "YOU TWO, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" We both cringe away from the furious warlock, we both start trying to explain "We just wanted to get out for a bit, that apartment is claustrophobic when you have nothing to do" he says "We can't stand being cooped up any longer Mags." I say rather forlornly. Magnus softens and some of the anger leaves his eyes "I know you guys, but you can't go running around where the others might see you, it's not time for them to know yet" , I glare at him "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT TIME!?" I scream and then soften my voice when both boys cringe "There's not much time left Mags we have to tell them, we have to start to prepare. He's going to be coming for me and for her we have to protect each other " I plead. Magnus looks stricken but eventually agrees with us "Alright this week we'll go to the Institute and sort everything out, ok?" we both smile brightly "Ok sounds good Mags" we both say in unison.

Magnus smiles "You two get to the apartment and I'll meet you there later" he says and as he's pushing us down the alley the clubs back door opens and a boys voice says "Magnus are you out here? Something strange has just happened and we are headed back to the Institute" and as Magnus pushes us further out of the alley he whispers to us in a stern voice "Go straight home. Now.", and in a much more cheerful voice "I'm right here Alec, I guess we best be on our way then" a snort of laughter escapes me and then we race each other back to the apartment. I won of course but I'm pretty sure he let me win, that git.

* * *

**_Well that was chapter two I hope you enjoyed it! As you can see the Shadowhunters are in store for loads of trouble if that demon was telling the truth, but he was a demon and when are they ever truthful!? I'll also be introducing two new characters that I dug up from my own imagination so we will be seeing lots of them soon enough, and I hope they add a little extra to the story and the way its going. ;) So until next update please read and review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMI that is all Cassandra Clare)**

* * *

Blood Is Thicker Than Darkness

Chapter 3

Nightmares and Sneaks

**(Clary POV)**

I'm running through the streets of New York and something is chasing me, I don't know what or who it is every time I look over my shoulder to check, there is nothing there. But I can feel it, watching me, chasing me, hunting me. I have to run faster to try and lose it, I make an abrupt left down one street then a right and another left but I couldn't lose it.

Even worse he was getting closer, it had to be a he because the emotions coming from my pursuer were too cruel and full of malicious and vindictive intent to be anything else. So I keep running no matter what I have to keep running , there is absolutely no way I can let him catch me.

After running for what feels like hours I risk another look over my shoulder and see that there is no one there. This though was a mistake because when I turn back around I trip over the curb and fall head first into the street. Lying there trying to catch my breath, I start to struggle back to my feet because I know I can't stay down for long or else I'm done for.

I just make it up to my knees but I'm so wobbly from the fall and all the running, I can't even think to fight back when I feel my pursuer yank my shoulder and flip me over.

He shoves me down on the street, straddles my chest and pins me down with an elbow to my throat. With a sinking suspicion I let myself come to the realization that I knew who my pursuer was this whole time, but was too afraid to admit it. As I lay there under my attacker I am eternally grateful that my hair has fallen over my face to obstruct my view of him and clench my eyes shut just to be safe.

Why, why was this happening!? He's dead and never coming back, yet the weight of him on my chest, his arm on my throat, and his breath in my face tells me I was horribly mistaken. As I'm processing all of this in my head he leans closer and closer to me and I feel him move my hair out of my face.

Then I hear his voice and it's like I'm paralyzed, "Look at me. Open your eyes and look at me."

If anything I clench my eyes even tighter which only seems to make him angry because the pressure on my throat increases, "Look. At. Me. Now. I said, LOOK AT ME NOW CLARISSA!"

I am so shocked and scared that my eyes spring open, and there sitting on top of me, sneering at me with a cruel light in his eyes is my brother Jonathan Morgenstern.

"I'm back little sister, and I'm coming for you", he growls at me and that's when I screamed.

I woke up with a start and tried to sit up but I was so tangled in my sheets it was like I was wearing a straight jacket. After a few minutes of struggling to get untangled I give up and flop back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling I can't get my mind off the dream when I would much rather forget about it entirely. It's been a few days since I killed that demon at Pandemonium, and what it said has been stuck on repeat in my head like a broken record. Unfortunately even though I haven't wanted to admit it my nightmare gives me no choice but to have to accept it, my brother is back and he's coming for me.

* * *

**(? POV)**

It's been three days since we snuck out against Magnus's wishes, and it has been three days of him avoiding us. This was not a smart move on his part because it only set us out to be more on edge. So that's why I'm sitting at the kitchen table in the dark, at the ass crack of dawn on a Wednesday morning waiting. Waiting for the little sneak to try and leave and avoid us for another day, and here he comes now. He really should remember to jump the creaky step when he's trying to be inconspicuous; he comes down the last few steps and enters the kitchen and heads to the coffee pot not even noticing his surroundings in his haste to leave.

"Morning' Mags" I say and Magnus jumps in surprise finally noticing that he's not alone.

"Oh! You're up, it's rather early for you isn't it?" he says trying to pull off a look of complete innocence, "I could ask you the same thing Mags, where are you off to so early?" Magnus gives me the deer in the head lights look "Ummm uhhh you know out", I give a snort of disbelief and he sighs in defeat and plops down into a chair "Well you know what I've been doing, avoiding you and your brother, where is he by the way?"

"Still asleep, he didn't need to be up for this, you and I can sort it out just fine" I say and give him a cheerful smile to which he returns with a glare.

"I already know what you want, and I suppose we have waited long enough. Me, you, and your brother will go to the institute this afternoon, I just hope we know what we're doing because this could go badly." This time Magnus gives a wary sigh and slouches back in his chair "Oh come on Mags a little faith, it won't be a complete disaster and even if it is the three of us will still be fabulous" I say with a beaming smile to which Magnus responds with a loud bark of laughter. So at least we started the morning with some smiles because who knows what's going to happen once we get to the institute.

**(Clary POV)**

"THWAK", "THWAK", "THWAK", and my last dagger sank into the practicing dummies chest along with the other two but that's not enough. I unsheathe the two katana swords from my back and sprint toward my target mid-way I launch myself into the air and as I sail over the dummies head upside down I bring my swords down in an 'X' at the neck and then finish out with a flip on the other side.

As I rise from my crouch I hear a voice from the shadows by the door say "I think you missed", to which I turn around to see Jace grinning at me. Since I still can't only raise one eyebrow, I raise both in a sardonic kind of way and say "Really are you sure about that?"

"Well yeah, I mean the head is still kinda attached" he says while walking over and wrapping his arms around me, and at that very moment the dummies head slid of its shoulders made a loud 'thunk' as it hit the floor and rolled across the room.

Jace's eyes widened "Well I'll be damned" and I chuckle at the surprise on his face. "Yeah and if you're not careful I might take it upon myself and deflate that ego of yours" I say with a wink and with a look of mock horror on his face "You would never! I thought I was your favorite?!"

So I leaned up and planted a hungry kiss on his lips which I let linger longer than necessary, but come on its Jace we're talking about here! "Oh you most defiantly are my favorite", I say with a grin and soak up the look of absolute adoration on his face.

"Well… Ummm… Yeah… the reason I came in here was to tell you Magnus is coming over and apparently he has something to tell us soooo we should go dow-", I cut Jace off with a giggle "Have I told you how cute you are when your flustered?"

Jace snorts in indignation "I am not cute, I'm sexy or handsome or drop dead gorgeous, but I am certainly not cute!'" "Yeah, yeah sure you're not Jace whatever you say", and I grab his hand and we start heading out of the room "By the way did I mention how hot it is when go running around chopping things to pieces?" To which I snort and continue on in search of the others so we can wait for Magnus to get here, I wonder what he wants to tell us?

* * *

**_Well here it is Chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter I will be officially introducing my new characters and I hope you will love them as much as I do! Please review and let me know what you think!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMI it belongs to Cassandra Clare.)**

* * *

Blood Is Thicker Than Darkness

Chapter 4

Secrets Unleashed

**(Magnus's POV)**

"Will you keep your damn hoods up?! We can't afford for anyone to see you ya know!"

In reply I get two disgruntled replies of "Ok" from my traveling companions, already they can't stick to the plan and we just left the apartment.

"Why are we walking again, why not portal over?" I hear from behind me and sigh, "Because I need the extra time to think."

"What could there possibly be to think about, all we have to do is show up and get them to listen to our story whether they believe us or not is up to them." To this I grunt in frustration "Yeah, but we have to bring it up in a way where they will want to listen, too much is riding on this for them to be stubborn!"

After my outburst I hear in a small voice behind me "If this goes bad Mags will you still be there for us, can we still be a family?", and my anger and worry slips away at the lost and confused tone of my companions voice and I turn around and look at them.

"Of course we will still be a family, I won't abandon you" which grants me two beaming smiles and I glance back over my shoulder "We're here so game faces on, hoods up and lets go."

"Um why do we have to have game faces on if no one can see our faces?" which makes me smirk and we turn to head into the institute.

* * *

**(Clary POV)**

"Does anyone know what this is about?" I ask after about fifteen minutes of waiting for Magnus to show up. And as I look around the kitchen I see everyone is just as clueless as me, "No idea he just called and said he had something really important to discuss, and that we should all be here." said Alec with a worried look on his face.

After only a few more minutes of waiting we hear the door bell and the door being slammed downstairs, so we all run out into the hall and down to the elevator to wait for Magnus. We can here the elevator clanking its way up stairs and come to a halt, I start to fidget from foot to foot and Jace has to put a hand on my shoulder to get me to stop.

Finally and agonizingly slowly the door slides open and inside is Magnus Bane, "What took you so long?" asks Alec as he pulls his boyfriend from the elevator. As they embrace I notice Magnus looks kind of anxious and as soon as they separate he immediately looks anywhere but at us.

"So how's everything going guys?" he asks and we all look at him like he is off his rocker, but then I hear someone snort with laughter. Isabelle, Alec, Jace and I look at each other as if to say "Was that you?", once we discern that none of us was the culprit of the laughter we turn back to Magnus. That's when I notice that the elevator was in fact not empty and that Magnus was standing (more like hiding really) two more people behind him.

Turns out I'm not the only one who noticed our unexpected guests "Who's that there behind you Magnus?", says Isabelle who starts to lean from side to side trying to get a better look. At this he tenses up and moves to the side so we have a better view of the two mysterious figures. Both of them were dressed in identical outfits of head to toe black, which included heavy duty combat boots to die for, a black hoodie which concealed their faces completely, but while one wore black jeans the other wore skin tight leathers.

All in all their attire only stood to confuse me even more as to who they are "Well they are what I wanted to talk to you about actually" said Magnus with more of his natural confidence.

"But I think this conversation would go over much better if we went somewhere more private, like the library?", Jace grunts in annoyance and we all reluctantly lead the way to the library.

As we enter the room we all take seats while Magnus and his guests remain standing, and we all wait expectantly for some answers.

Finally after what feels like an eternity of silence, but was only a few minutes Magnus speaks "I asked to meet with you all today because I wanted to confess something I've been keeping a secret for months, ever since we got back from Alicante." He glances over his shoulder at the two people dressed in black and one nods and he continues "While in Idris I was hiding out waiting for the shit to hit the fan and we all had to come together to fight off Valentine and his demon army. After everything was over and the dust started to settle, I ran into these two and they told me who they were and their story. I was absolutely shocked at what they told me and couldn't risk leaving them there in the Glass City, so when it came time to leave I created a portal for you back to the Institute but created a separate portal for them directly to my apartment and they have been living with me ever since."

To say we were all shocked was one thing but Magnus' story still left something to be desired and many questions still to be answered. I went to go and ask the question I was sure was burning in everyone's mind but Jace beat me too it "That's all great and what not, but who exactly are they?"

Magnus gave kind of a smirk and looked at the two dressed in black again "Well they are brother and sister, fraternal twins to be exact. They are both shadowhunters raised by a monster of a father," his voice dropping to a growl but then his demeanor changed and he said in a much more airy and carefree voice "and a rather brilliant mother that they have never met. They have two other siblings' one who was raised with them and one who doesn't even know of their existence. Well that is until today of course and I do belie-" but he was interrupted by another snort of laughter from the one in the leather.

"HALEY! Will you knock it off this isn't supposed to be amusing this is serious!"

The girl in leather, Haley apparently cocked her head to the side and looked at Magnus (at least I think she did I couldn't really tell with the hood in the way) as if trying to communicate with him silently. He sighed like he was frustrated but had an amused glint in his eye and with a fond look on his face and a smirk on his lips he said, "Well yes I suppose you're right, why don't you two reveal yourselves then if you're going to be so impatient."

We all sat holding our breath waiting for our mysterious guests to show themselves, and then in unison they both reached up and pushed back there hoods. At first all we could see were two heads of dark brown hair, but as soon as they raised their heads and looked up I felt my heart stop and I gasped.

Because there standing in front of me was me.

* * *

_**Well that's Chapter 4 and I hope you all enjoyed it! The next chapter I will really get into who my new characters are and I hope you will think it gives a new little twist to the story. I haven't really gotten any feedback on my story yet so please review and let me know what you think! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMI that is all Cassandra Clare)**

* * *

Blood Is Thicker Than Darkness

Chapter 5

The Unthinkable

(**Clary's POV**)

"What the hell!?", whispers Jace.

"You have got to be kidding me!", Isabelle screams.

"How is that even possible!?", Alec questions.

Everyone seemed to have bounced back pretty quickly from the shock everyone but me that is; all I seem to be able to do is stare. Because this just didn't make sense how could she look like me?

Everything was the same but the hair and the height, bright emerald green eyes, pale creamy skin with freckles, and the same exact bone structure. But there's where the similarities stop, she had to be at least 5'8" with waist length dark brown hair, wavy not curly like mine and even though she wasn't moving there was a lithe grace about her like a jungle cat.

But it all comes back to the eyes because its then I realize she has been staring back at me the whole time and the room has gone completely silent, and in my scrutiny I completely forgot about her brother.

He's standing a little back and to the side of his sister, looking around the room taking in his surroundings and probably cataloguing all exits and ways to escape if necessary. He has broad shoulders and pale skin, had to be about 6'2", with shaggy dark brown hair that curled up around his ears and the base of his neck. And at that moment as if he could sense my staring he stopped looking around the room and his gaze landed on me, but what really shocked me is after a few minutes he broke out into a huge happy smile. But the really strange thing is somewhere inside me I felt this need bubble up to smile back.

All of the quite scrutiny of each other seemed to take hours when in reality it was only minutes and I realized the others were still shouting questions, and Magnus was trying to calm them down.

My gaze went back to Haley and I noticed that she was still staring at me with an expectant look on her face like she knew what I was going to do and only waiting for it to happen.

So with our gazes still locked I stood up from the couch and walked over to where she stood and everyone went silent, I'm not sure what they expected me to do exactly maybe they thought I might run screaming from the room or something else equally ridiculous. But I wasn't running, not this time not ever again so staring at the girl in front of me I only said one word, "How?"

Then Haley smirked at me and I knew I did exactly what she expected me to do.

* * *

(**Magnus's POV**)

I should have known this was going to happen this was an absolutely horrible idea, we should have waited I should have insisted upon it. But no we jumped in head first and now I have three shadowhunters shouting questions at me and one who might be in shock.

I knew I should have stayed in bed today or at least suggested we have a family day making fun of some horrid reality TV show snuggled on the couch together with Chairman Meow. Instead here I am trying to make sure a mini riot doesn't break out while Haley, Blaine, and Clary stare at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. And then Clary stands up from the couch gaze locked with Haley's and crosses the room to her, and the others go quite like they're all holding their breath waiting to see what happens. Then Clary says "How?", and I sigh with relief that this might still be salvageable if she was willing to listen.

* * *

(**Haley's POV**)

After me and Blaine pulled our hoods back it was complete chaos, but I suppose I really shouldn't have expected anything else from this bunch. Magnus wasn't lying when he said this could go badly, but I couldn't worry about the others shouting questions across the room I had to make sure Clary understood and that's all that mattered. So I stood there waiting as she took it all in the similarities and the differences and then her gaze shifted from me to Blaine, and I knew the exact moment he noticed, because like the big dope he was he started smiling like a lunatic, which made Clary's lips twitch like she wanted to smile back. And that right there is what gave me hope that maybe just maybe she wouldn't run away, that she would believe. Because some days I still didn't believe it was possible and I was living proof, then Clay looked back at me and I knew without a shadow of a doubt what she was going to do. I could see it in the stubborn set to her jaw and the steely glint in her eye that she was going to demand answers; we were so alike it gave me chills. And so Clary stood up staring me straight in the eye, and crossed the room to me and said "How?", and I smirked because finally I got to tell our story and hopefully she believed me.

"Well you see when a man and a women- ", but I stop because Blaine rewards me with a sharp elbow to my ribs and Magnus gives me a stern look and says "Haley, be serious.", and how could I not listen to them right? (Pfft, as if!)

"Alright, alright sorry no one can take a joke these days huh? Well anyway I guess we should really introduce ourselves before I get to explaining anything. I'm Haley and that's Blaine" he smirks and does one of those head nod thing guys do (like what in the hell is up with that anyway?).

"Well I guess I'll just jump write in then, please hold all questions till the end" , and I look around the room and all I get are blank stares except from Mags who smiles and shakes his head. "Gosh tough room, alright well um I guess I'll start from the beginning. We were born in Idris if you can really call it being born but that's not important right now. Our father raised us in a small manor in the middle of nowhere and he was to say the least was extremely unorthodox. Since the day we started walking he was teaching us to be shadowhunters, when we hit about four years of age we were training day in and day out until we were practically unbeatable. We were ruthless when we needed to be and showed mercy when necessary, even though that never worked in our favor with dear old dad." At this point I glanced over at Blaine to see if he wanted to take over and he shrugged and nodded his head. Blaine taking over meant I could watch Clary and see what her reaction was because he was about to drop a bomb on this whole situation and I only hope it wouldn't blow up in our faces.

Blaine begins to speak and his gravelly voice calms me down and I settle in to wait "As we got older dad got stricter and more aggressive with our training, day in and day out it seemed like we hardly ever slept. But there were stretches of time when we would be left alone with only the maid to watch after us and it was a nice reprieve to be out from under his thumb. But then dear old dad would come back and be more ruthless and vindictive than ever with our training, like where ever he went only made him more determined to make us the perfect fighters." At this point I see recognition bloom in Jace and Clary's eyes and Alec and Isabelle weren't too far behind.

"We were about ten when Haley started showing a certain gift for art and from that our father discovered her ability to create runes. At this point he started locking himself in his study and only came out to yell at us and go on one of his trips. One day he was getting ready to leave and gave us explicit orders to train every day until he came back. So we did as we were told and at the beginning the maid was there to take care of us and eventually she just stopped coming and we were alone. We had to fend for ourselves and learned to scavenge for food and when we were old enough we rode our horses to Alicante for supplies. It wasn't till years later, a week after our twentieth birthday actually that he came back. Of course we were wary he was always hard on us and never showed us any kind of affection, it took all my strength to restrain that little devil" Blaine says pointing at me and chuckling with brotherly affection, to which I smirk in remembrance of that moment. "She nearly ripped my arms off trying to get to him, but any way that was the day that we completely lost our father. He came home and told us that we had two other siblings and that our brother was going to help lead a demon army to The Glass City and that we were to join him. We refused and fled to the city and took part in the battle against the demons and our father, and then we heard the stories of what happened and knew we had to find you Clary. Because you see if you haven't figured it out yet Valentine Morgenstern is our father and Jonathan is our brother, which makes you our sister Clary." Blaine says with a small hesitant smile and that's when I think I should jump back into this party before everyone starts yelling again,

"So that's how we ended up here we found Magnus told him our story and we've been living with him ever since. We were all kinda hesitant to just show up and drop this on you but it just couldn't wait any longer because," Then I look up directly into Clary's eyes and I know she knew what I'm about to say and in unison we both say "Jonathan is back."

* * *

_**Well there it is Chapter 5 I'm sorry it took a little while but I hope you enjoy it none the less! I'm going to try and get chapter 6 up this week, if you have any questions about what is going on in the story feel free to PM me. But as always please read and review and let me know what you think! (:**_


	7. Chapter 7

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMI that is all Cassandra Clare.)**

* * *

Blood Is Thicker Than Darkness

Chapter 6

You Were What Now?!

**(Clary's POV)**

I'm not really sure what freaked me out more the fact that I believed everything Haley and Blaine said, or the fact that I was right and that Jonathan really was back. Then there is the million dollar question, why was he back, and what was he planning? But as I open my mouth to ask Jace beats me too it, "So what does that mean exactly, if what you say is true, what is he planning?", he asks rather skeptically.

As soon as Jace finishes his sentences Blaine stiffens up and moves closer to his sister, but she just gives him a look and rolls her eyes. "Well from what we can gather he's after me and Clary, for a particular ability we both possess. But I think you already figured that out haven't you Clary?", says Haley with a raised eyebrow and a small smile as she looks at me for confirmation.

I feel like my eyes are so wide at this point they might pop out of my head, but then I realize she's right I have figured it out. "That demon in the club, the one who was begging for his life, the one we thought was lying about Jonathan being alive. He mentioned that "The Master" was looking for two girls and that he was going to use them, for what I have no idea. But ever since that night I've had this horrible feeling in my gut that something was wrong. Then I had this dream last night and 'he' was there, he was chasing me and said that he was going to be coming for me." During my entire epiphany and confession I stared into to Haley's eyes and I saw there that everything I was saying was the truth.

"So does that mean you have an affinity for runes too?", and Haley nods and gives me a smug smirk, and I was secretly pleased that I now have someone to share that with and I think she is too.

Then I turn to look at the others and find that they are all staring at me and I saw the hurt on all their faces.

"I would have told you guys about it but I wasn't sure if the feeling was anything, and to be honest the dream just freaked me out too much. Then Haley and Blaine showed up and once they explained everything it just kind of clicked.", I say with a shrug and I see their expressions clear as they accept my explanation, and I know we are all good.

I was about to ask another question when Alec turned toward the twins with a furrowed brow like something was bugging him. "Wait a second you said that you were born in Idris, that would have been before the uprising and I don't see how that's possible since Jocelyn only had two children, Jonathan and Clary. So how is it exactly that you exist at all because I'm pretty sure that Jocelyn would remember having two more Children?!", and as Alec was speaking his voice became louder and angrier with accusation.

I have to admit that's a damn good question and I look up to Magnus who looks like he's going to be sick, and then my focus locks in on the twins. Who look extremely uncomfortable and disgusted, with the topic at hand like they would have liked to ignore it completely. Then both Haley and Blaine fix their gaze on me pleading with those damn green eyes that link us together, to understand and not jump to conclusions. But I think I understand better than anyone expects me too, because I walk up to them and throw my arms around them in a hug. They both freeze up but then after a few moments relax and hug me back and I say once to them in a whisper and then louder for the rest of the room to here "What did he do to you?"

* * *

**(Blaine's POV)**

After all these years of living in seclusion from the rest of the Shadow Hunting world me and Haley have finally told someone besides Magnus about our story. And I am absolutely terrified, me and my sister might be badass Shadow Hunters but we are facing something we have been going through our whole lives. Rejection. First it was our father constantly telling us we weren't good enough, and now it might be Clary and her friends, and all I want to do is run and protect Haley and myself from whatever's coming because I absolutely refuse to put either of us through that again. But then my mind is completely blown because the sister I never knew I had until a couple of months ago and never thought I would get the chance to meet looks us in the eye, and walks over and grabs us both in a hug. We both immediately tense because we aren't used to any type of affection, but then I relax into it and I feel Haley do the same. Then Clary whispers with a note of concern in her voice to us, and then louder to the rest of the room "What did he do to you?"

And I feel like I can take on the world because I'm finally being accepted by a family I didn't know I needed.

* * *

**(Haley's POV)**

After Alec accused us I thought that it was all over that they didn't believe us, and I felt disgusted because how can I possibly tell them what we are. Being an abomination to the human, Nephilim, and Downwolrder races doesn't exactly build trust or self-esteem. But to my shock Clary stares right at us and crosses the room and envelops me and Blaine in a hug, my body automatically tenses but I soon relax and hug her back. Clary has single handedly done what no one else has done for me or my brother, she showed us concern and affection and when she asks us "What did he do to you?", I look up into the room and see the shocked faces and then I see Magnus who has the biggest grin on his face and nods at me like some proud parent and I can't help but want to roll my eyes and smile at the same time.

I give Clary an extra tight squeeze and then back up a bit and look into her eyes and I'm pretty sure that she can see the determination in my eyes and she gives me a shy smile. So I turn to look at Blaine and I see the same look staring back at me and I know it's now or never. (Wow an hour ago I was such a badass, and now I'm going soft, what in the actual hell is going on here!?)

I take my gaze off my brother and focus on the rest of the room, "Well Alec you pose a great question, because you're right I would hope Jocelyn would remember giving birth to her first born children. But seeing as our mother didn't actually give birth to us I don't really blame her for forgetting my birthday for the past twenty years. I even have a hard time getting this jerk to remember my birthday and it's on the same day as his, for angles sake! Oh! But once he does remember he never lets me live it down that he's older by 15 bloody damn minutes!" This receives small chuckles from Blaine, Magnus and Clary, and I get smiles from the others even though they are trying not to.

"And don't bother asking your next question because I already know what it is 'How can she be your mother is she didn't give birth to you?' well you see Alec, Valentine was even more cunning then we all originally thought. Because even before Jonathan was born Valentine was trying to find ways to create the perfect soldiers, and that's how Blaine and me became his first ever successful experiments. Our father took his DNA and Jocelyn's DNA (The angel only knows how he managed that, can you say creeper because that's just EWWWW.) and somehow managed to bribe a demon to carry the egg for nine months while periodically injecting pure angel blood into the 'fetus'. And nine months later we were born and Valentine got the surprise of his life because he was only expecting one child and instead he got twins. And that my fuzzy Shadow Hunter friends is how babies are made," I give a derisive snort of contempt and disgust.

And just like I guessed everyone looks horrified and I don't blame them one bit, because if I could run screaming from the room, I just might no matter how girly that would make me look.

But then Clary speaks "So let me get this straight, Valentine artificially inseminated a demon with an egg containing Moms and his DNA, and then continually administered angel blood until you were born?"

But before I can respond Blaine jumps in with an answer "Yes that's exactly right, though Lilith is not really our mother she-"

"Wait a damn minute! Lilith, as in the mother of all demons gave birth to you?!" Jace shouts across the room and I flinch but Blaine fields the question again to my relief.

"Well yeah did Haley forget to mention that? But anyway that's why Jocelyn is our biological mother; it's her DNA that runs through our veins not Lilith's, unfortunately her being out surrogate does mean that we have a good amount of demon blood, which is constantly battling our angel blood for dominance. But we've had twenty years to learn to control it and we can handle it most of the time, occasionally we let it win if the situation warrants it."

Then Blaine gives a huge sigh and I know exactly how he feels like a giant weight has been lifted off my shoulders, and for the first time in a long time it feels like I can breathe.

* * *

**(Clary's POV)**

I would have never expected that, but then again this is Valentine we are talking about and he was one sick son of a bitch.

"So you really are my siblings then?, I ask the both of them and I get big smiles and nods in response, and I feel like something just clicks into place like I had a void inside that never made sense. Then there they were filling that void, like my subconscious knew they existed and was just waiting for them to fill in the blanks. Sometimes you don't know you have lost something until you find it, and even though I'm excited to get to know my siblings I'm also angry that I've been deprived of knowing them until know. Because let's face it, in the world we live in and with Jonathan out there waiting for us we don't have much time together before the shit hits the fan and all hell breaks loose.

* * *

_**Well here's Chapter 6, I hope you enjoy it! I know it took me a little while to get this posted and I'm sorry for that but its here now for your reading pleasure! I'm so excited because on the last chapter I got my first review, and I hope to get more for this one and for all the rest I still have to write. So please read and review and tell me what you think! (: **_


End file.
